Spike
Spike is labeled The Crazed Fanboy ''' was a camper on Total Pokemon Reloaded as a member of the Groovy Genesects. Personality He's a big fan of TPI, but he's really an insane fanboy. His main goal is to kidnap everyone on the island so he can keep them as his souvenir. He's a bit of a sociopath and is a stalker. His Time on TDR In Meet the Oc's, Spike was the first person to arrive. He was very excited causing him to scream and squeal like a fanboy. Spike took pictures of the island creeping Aura and Max out. A running gag is that Spike greets someone and he suggest that everyone should be part of his collection. When Kyle arrives, Spike is glad to see him and Kyle gives him a pie. As Carson, Tiffany and Flame arrived, Spike screamed excitedly (He did that to Scar, Twilight and Joey earlier causing Twilight to play a prank on Spike). Kyle warns Spike not to scream in everyone's faces and get too excited when he greets someone. He was also excited that he was the first person to enter in a confessional. In '''Gone Coconuts & Gone Bananas, '''Spike was seen going through the guys personal stuff. Kyle told Spike not to do that. Spike was really happy that Kyle get in the bed next to Spike's bed so he can keep an eye on him. Later, Spike tells Aura and Max that Jace has MPD causing them to be wide eyed. In the confessional Max said Spike knows everything about Total Pokemon Island series and can be useful but he can't use Spike as an ally because Spike is insane. In the confessional Spike plans to lure everyone in his trap so he'll put them in his collection. In '''Going Cruising, '''Spike and Kyle vomited during the seasick challenge causing them to lose. In Surf, Sand and Dancing, '''Spike knocked out all the nurses and the other staff with a shovel and locked them in the closet. It gets more creepy when Spike ties Lin up in a hospital bed so Lin won't escape. Lin said that Spike has gone insane and he wants to leave. Spike doesn't want Lin to leave and said that he's his biggest fan next to everyone else. Lin tells Spike that he's not a true fan and Spike is a sociopath. Spike said that Lin is his property in a creepy tone and he's happy that his plan worked causing him to laugh manically in the confessional. In Lin's confessional, he commented Spike escaped from the loony bin and needs a restrating order to get away from Spike. Then Kai shows up and Spike knocks Kai out with a shovel. Lucky Kai just woke up and Lin and Kai quickly escaped from the hospital. Then Lin and Kai told their team what happened and suggest that they should eliminate Spike. In the second challenge Spike was an awful dancer causing his team to lose the second part of the challenge. After his team lost the surfing challenge April and Spike was in the bottom two and Spike was safe much to Lin's dismay. In '''Pirates Ahoy, '''Spike was breathing down Vile's neck causing Vile to punch him in the face. Spike is a big fan of Vile and he likes her attitude causing Vile to be flattered despite she called him a wierdo. Spike tells Vile to get in the sack so he'll kidnap her but Vile said no and screams in his face. He asked Lin but Lin quickly flew away before Spike could even finish. Before the pirate challenge starts, everyone tells Spike it's time for the challenge. The campers were suprised that Spike has a collection of TPI merchandise such as plushies of Aura, Max, Vile, Morgan and Kyle. Spike had a poster of Tiffany and Carson that reads "Best Couple" in yellow text causing Tiffany and Carson to aske each other on a date later on. Aura and Max seems to love their plushies very much. In the confessional Kai said that Spike needs to get a life. After Kai defeated April and Mark, Spike traps everyone in a cage. He wants them forever and refuses to let them escape. Kyle distracted Spike by throwing a pie in Spike's face causing the pie to explode and Spike gets fling into the sky. Later his team lost and everyone voted for Spike causing him to be eliminated. Then Espeon and Umbreon put Spike in handcuffs and Spike was sent to the mental hospital, removing him from the competition. Trivia *Spike is bisexual. *He might escape from the mental hospital and plots his revenge. *The only friends that is not one sided is Kyle and possibly Aura. Category:Total Pokemon Reloaded